Undertale : Flowey's New Soul
by A ghosty ghost
Summary: 3 years after Frisk has opened up the monster society to the human realm, the old buttercup, Flowey, can finally stop living off of just DETERMINATION. Flowey steals a soul to have as his own. Gaining more power, Frisk starts a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry if this isn't the best story here. This is my first story on the site, so please don't hate. I either just won't respond or remove the review. Hopefully you will like this story. I _do_ need help, so please review on what I'm bad at. Just don't be like "HEY U. UR STORY SUX," or anything like that. Otherwise, I hope you like and review this fic. This isn't a one-shot, and pay attention to this chapter. This, and the next, sets up the plot. Hope you enjoy! Now, on with the story.**

Frisk woke to the obnoxious sound of "BEEP - BEEP - BEEP." Her alarm clock. She hit the snooze button, wishing she didn't forget to turn it off yesterday, for it was Saturday. Her grades in 7th grade were okay, average for the normal 13-year-old. It had been three years since she climbed that mountain. Mt. _Ebott._ Boy that fall hurt; she sometimes had nightmares about it. So far the humans were getting along well with the monsters. Still some monster-human racism acts, but only small ones - like graffiti, or just acts of hate. Asgore was the vice ambassador to monsters, and so far was getting along well with _most_ of the human society.

 _Oh yeah..._ Frisk thought, _... that dang Flower._ She was so tired she didn't hear the annoyed screeches Flowey gave off, with that odd face. "WATER ME," and "TURN THAT OFF," Flowey exclaimed. The girl had to take care of the potted plant... _Oh great._ She got up...

...right into a face-full of "Friendliness Pellets." _Owww!_ At least he couldn't do anything _else,_ besides that and yell. She really needed to keep her guard up. Frisk got up, and gingerly dodged another set of pellets. She ducked under the bed partly for cover, and partly for the tiny spray bottle of old weed killer. She got up, with the MTT Brand (He produced a lot of more items, and even had his own beauty shop in the mall) weed killer in her hand, and immediately Flowey stopped in his tracks. They both know she was never going to use it, but it still sure worked on the weeds in Toriel's garden. _Toriel_! _She should've made some Butterscotch Pie today! She makes it every Saturday._

Frisk could smell the wonderful cinnamon wafting down the hallway from the fresh pie. She has grown very fond of cinnamon-butterscotch pie. She even tried snail pie once. _Once._ She couldn't get the taste out of her mouth. On the other hand, Toriel saw their pet Temmie wandering around in the kitchen. "Oh just look at you!" Toriel scooped the Temmie up - mid "awawawawa," - and set her down at the dinner table. Flowey didn't like the family pet, but Temmie was too stupid to understand why. Toriel skipped over to the fridge, got the step stool, and reached for the Temmie Flakes.

 _"_ Oh. I forgot," Frisk said out loud. She had to get the flower. Probably screeching as loud as possible out that window, waking up the neighbors. Stupid buttercup. She ran back as fast as she could, which happened to be as loud as she could, too. She snagged the flower from her room, covering his mouth right before he could scream, "ILL KILL YOU ALL!" She didn't know why she was rushing but still did anyway. She forgot to close the door. She ran back making as much as a ruckus, and Toriel jumped, almost losing her MTT brand pie cutter (Mettaton really does make anything these days). She plopped down in her seat after serving herself a pie, and Frisk plopped Flowey down as well, and as hard. Temmie almost hissed, before Toriel picked up a Tem Flake and plopped it in her mouth. "tEM love TEM flAKEs! awawawawa!" Frisk stroked the fur - or hair - of the ball of cute. "Just look at you," Frisk said.

The Temmie got up and walked into the hall. "Nobody knows what she does in my room, mom," wondered Frisk. After they all got their fill on Toriel's soon-to-be world famous pie, and Flowey got some water and fresh fertilizer, Toriel suggested, "Why don't you go take buttercup to your room, child?" "You can see what Temmie does in there." Frisk exclaimed, excitedly, "Ok!" She ran off to her room to place the flower down, and gawked at the cute thing on her bed. The Tem was doing the strangest things, kicking little stubby arms and legs in the air, rolling around - almost falling off - and anything else.

Frisk left briskly, and walked through the old house to the door. She wanted to see Sans and Papyrus. They were doing well in their new life, their life on the surface. Papyrus had his beloved red car that he didn't really need, and also his cooking skills had expanded upon just spaghetti making. He could make anything from linguine to moose cake, but pasta was still what he was best at. Sans, on the other hand, was a famous comedian. No wonder he was, with all his jokes and puns he made when Frisk fell through. His joking skills (if you could call it that) have also grown beyond snow puns. He could make even Chara crack up!

Frisk walked through the door of the quaint household, and strutted out with her purple and blue sweater. _Off to see the skele-bros,_ she thought. She could almost taste Papyrus' wonderful cooking, and hear Papyrus actually _laughing_ at Sans' jokes.


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk walked through the small neighborhood she lived in, and blushed at the thought of Papyrus. She liked him. As simple as that: she liked him. Sans was getting onto her about it, Frisk always blushing next to Papyrus. She wasn't sure of what to do. _Tell, him, no... tell- no._ She always did this, and never got to enjoy the walk to their house, thinking about it.

. . .

Frisk walked and thought, and slammed right into the door to their house. Boy, was she clumsy. She caught herself falling backwards. _Well, that's half my health today,_ she pondered. She immediately stood up, and right after she caught her breath, Sans opened the door. "quite a knock that was," he said in his usual, lazy voice. "what did you use? your face?" Sans burst out laughing - laughing at his own joke. Classic Sans. Frisk gave a nervous laugh, and said "Uh... so how about we go inside? I _am_ a bit hungry for Papyrus' wonderful cooking." Sans smirked. " you know that I-" Sans was interrupted. "NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus. "WHO WAS TALKING ABOUT MY 'WONDERFUL COOKING?'"

Papyrus took both their arms and walked off into the house.

. . .

Flowey was at the house, on the top of the dresser, within leaves' reach of the pet. He was so angry at the pet. Or he just couldn't feel any emotion other than hatred, or fear. He summoned a bullet - and willed it straight through the being's heart. "aaaHAHAhhhhh!" The Temmie screamed, before breathing it's final breath. Flowey could see it's special enemy soul floating up, shining white. Right in front of him. Right there. In arm's reach. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Flowey absorbed the soul immediately. He could only absorb the soul because he had none of his own. He could feel it wriggling. Toriel heard the laugh, and scream. "Wh-what's going on?" "THIS IS _MY_ GAME TODAY!" Flowey could feel the power - little, but boosted with his determination. **Determination. The one who has the most gains the ability to save, reset, etc.** _If I had that po-_ the flower's thoughts were interrupted. "I'm-m coming in t-there." Toriel was scared, obviously.

Toriel made the mistake of walking in. Flowey made a devilish grin, staring straight at her. "DIE!" Flowey summoned another bullet, again aimed at the heart. Toriel dodged, but barley. Scraped her elbow. "Owww!" Toriel summoned a ball of fire within her hands. "Plants are flammable, are they not?" Flowey winced, but realized he had more power than that. He shot vines left and right. One wrapped right around Toriel. "YOUR BEST NIGHTMARE." Flowey squeezed, around her throat. In about ten seconds, Toriel passed out. Flowey couldn't absorb the soul, because he already had one. The boss monster's soul radiated, again shimmering white. He let it break. Both bodies dissolved into dust.

Flowey used his vines to pull himself out of the window. When he touched solid dirt, all he needed was to take off his pot before he can be _everywhere._

 _..._

Frisk sat on the couch of the bros' house. Sans was making jokes, some bad, others good; Papyrus was in the kitchen making lasagna; and Frisk was wondering about the house. "NYEH HEH HEH! I HAVE MADE THE BEST OF PASTAS! THE LAYERED LASANGA PASTA!" Papyrus walked out of the kitchen with a big dish, with a tower of the Italian treat on it. "Looks good!" Frisk sat down at the table, which already had plates and forks. Papyrus sat down, and placed the lasagna in the center of the table. Frisk blushed a bit as she watched Pap serve her a slice, almost like cake.

Sans winked at her. "Sans, just sto-" She silenced herself as she noticed Papyrus watching. "WHAT'S ALL THAT ABOUT," Papyrus wondered. "Oh, just nothing!" Frisk blushed a little bit more. She sunk her fork into the corner of the slice on her plate. She eagerly put the fork in her mouth. "Mmmmmm!" Sans was next to try it. "that's one good lasagna. anything better would be completely im- _pasta_ -ble." "SAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Flowey took off the pot and plopped through the ground. _wHo To KiLL wHo To KiLL WhO tO kIll..._ Flowey thought. He plopped up by the front door of the skelebros' house.

 **A/N : Sorry this took so long to upload. I'm trying to set up a schedule for 3-5 days a chapter. Hopefully less.**


End file.
